Sticking Together
by scribblerx
Summary: Jackson, Erica and Boyd uncover the identity of their kidnapper and continue to plan their escape. While the others back home get ready for what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

_**part 8**_

_**Jackson's fight **_

Jackson sat in the car looking down, fist clenched waiting. Suddenly the man emerged from the bathroom pulling Erica by the arm, he yanked open the door on Jackson's side and threw her into the car onto the guys. _"what the hell man! She's a girl!" _Jackson' said through clenched teeth helping Erica up, he grabbed her face softly and noticed her red cheek. Jackson rolled him eyes _"what the hell is this man?! you hit her? is this how you're going to treat her, I'll kill you!" _He was beyond pissed Erica had become one of Lydia's closest friends and she was being treated like crap Lydia would not forgive Jackson if he didn't protect her. The man laughed _"you'll kill me? I'd like to see you try pup." _Just as he was about to close the door Jackson pushed it back open, he could tell he pissed the man off that's just what he wanted the man laughed again _"oh.. so you wanna try pup?" _he pulled Jackson out of the car and pressed him up against the car giving him a swift punch in the gut. Jackson got so angry his eyes glowed bright blue, he clenched his fists again and swung his hand back. The man knowing Jackson's next moved grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back _"see that pup I knew what you were going to do before you even did it." _

Jackson got angrier and tried to kick up his leg backwards to kick the man. The man grabbed Jackson's ankle and pulled causing Jackson to fall to the ground. Jackson grunted as the man leaned over him turned him on his back and punched him hard in the face _"oh come on man!" _Boyd's voice sounded from inside the car, the man stood up breathing heavy _"you want next?" _he said to Boyd, Boyd sat back staring at the man angrily the man laughed again _"thought so." _he pulled his arm back punching Jackson again, and again and again. Jackson turned on his stomach and spit up blood _"Please stop! leave him alone!" _Erica shouted. the man pulled Jackson up and leaned him up against the car _"had enough?" _Jackson was silent _"that's what I thought." _He shoved Jackson back into the car _"who the hell are you?" _Jackson said spiting out blood once more the man laughed _"the name is Ian.. and I'm your worse nightmare.. now get back in the truck we gotta a lot of training to do to get you wussies in shape." _Jackson climbed into the car wiping the blood off his lips _"are you okay?" _Erica asked softly _"are you?" _Jackson responded she nodded in reply _"it was just a slap." _Jackson wiped his mouth with his sleeve again _"better me then you though, Lydia would kill me." _Erica smiled softly _"yeah she would." _they looked out at the window, Ian was on the phone _"feels good to finally put a name to the face, who the hell is he?" _Jackson said Erica and Boyd shook their heads _"no idea." _Boyd responded.

Jackson hated him already. Ian, alpha pack leader, asshole and bully. He couldn't be no older then 35. Must have had a bad childhood to beat up on 17 year olds, especially have the balls to hit a girl. Jackson clenched his teeth together _"man I hate him. we have to get out of here." _he could taste the blood on his lips. Ian hung up the phone and walked towards the car _"I'm working on an escape. we'll talk more when we're alone." _Erica and Boyd just stared at him and nodded as Ian opened the car door, climbed in and started the engine. Ian looked through the rearview mirror and smiled _"hope you guys like New York." _The three sat there staring back into Ian's gaze as he locked the doors with the push of a button, he laughed _"you three have a lot to learn." _he put the car in drive and got back onto the main road. Jackson laid he head back missing Lydia terribly. He missed the smell of her hair, how soft her skin was, the way she looked when she slept and most of all her smile. What he would give to see her smile right now. He ran his fingers through his hair he was going to get back to her even if he had to fight his way back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**part 9**_

_**Lydia's Training**_

Lydia squealed and landed right on her butt. Allison doubled over laughing, Lydia couldn't help but giggle she was truly uncoordinated and clumsy, she couldn't understand how Allison didn't give up on her. It had been 3 days since they started training they did the stretching and running getting Lydia's muscles to loosen up and now Allison got her started on hand to hand combat and managed to knock Lydia on her butt each time. _"Lydi you're not getting angry enough fight! don't hold back." _Scott said from the sidelines as he watched the girls. Lydia nodded she was determined she had to get through this in order to start using the crossbow. She got back up and positioned herself _"again."_ she said to Allison _"Lydi, a break you've been training all morning." _Lydia sighed _"Alli please." _Lydia wasn't backing down when that Alpha pack showed up back in town she wanted to be right there along side her friends fighting. Allison looked at her and nodded _"okay okay.." _she got into position as well _"just like I showed you okay?" _Lydia nodded in response and lifted her hands in front of her face waiting for Allison's mark. Allison swung first and Lydia blocked as Allison's other hand came around and swung again Lydia ducked the other swing. With fire in her belly Lydia took it a step further thinking of Jackson's last words to her she quickly punched Allison in the stomach, then crouched down to the ground swinging her leg at Allison's ankles finally knocking Allison down.

Allison laid on her back in shock while Lydia stood crouching beside her. The boys were silent staring at Lydia for she had finally knocked Allison down. She stood up giggling _"I did it!" _Everyone began to laugh _"good job Lydi keep it up." _Scott said from the sideline _"now.. try it with Isaac." _Lydia stopped giggling and gulped hard _"Isaac?" _she said watching Allison get up from the ground Scott laughed and walked over to her, Isaac following _"Yes. Isaac you need to know how to fight someone with wolf strength." _he patted Isaac on the back _"you can do it, don't hold back, either of you."_ Scott looked at Isaac and Lydia. Isaac nodded and so did she. Isaac smiled at her _"okay ready." _she gulped hard again and nodded yes. He began by swinging and coming at her from a different angle she dodged his swing by stepping back she lifted her leg to kick and he grabbed it pulling her down to the ground _"ah!" _Lydia yelped as she fell onto her back. Isaac leaned over her and tried to swing again she lifted her hand up and blocked his swing as her foot came up with a swift kick in the stomach and shoved him back as he tripped on his footing she got back up and swung at him each time he managed to block he pushed her back and she went flying backwards into the ground screaming she landed on her stomach getting dirt in her face. She wiped it off and jumped up and turned to face him the fact that he was smiling pissed her off even more.

She took a running start and right as she reached him she faked swinging her arm at him but got him on his side with a swift kick, as he doubled over she kicked him hard again catching him off guard and knocking him over, but not for long. He was back on his feet instantly grabbing Lydia by the waist she yelped and put Isaac in a headlock. _"okay okay!" _Isaac said and Lydia let him go _"good job Lydi!" _Allison called out for her and Lydia spun around and smiled. As Scott sneak attacked her from the side knocking her over. Lydia laid on her back staring up at Scott who was standing over her holding out his hand _"never get distracted." _he pulled her up _"start her on archery training Alli." _Lydia smiled _"I'm ready?" _he laughed _"yeah.. get to it." _Lydia clapped her hands and ran towards Allison.


	3. Chapter 3

_**part 10**_

_**Erica gets Clarity**_

___Stiles had his head resting in her lap, she was running her fingers through his hair, they were laughing Stiles was being his regular joker self, she looked around Lydia was cuddled up between Jackson's legs on the floor as he played a video game with Scott. Allison on the couch across from her cheering Scott on. Everyone seemed to be getting along, Everything seemed perfect. Stiles sat up looked Erica in the eyes and her heart nearly bursted out of her chest from beating so fast and hard. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes smiling feeling Stiles perfectly smooth hand against her cheek, she loved the warmth, she placed her hand over his. His hand felt .. hairy? her brows arched in confusion why was Stiles hand so hairy? she opened her eyes and was face to face with Ian in wolf form. His red eyes glowing and his mouth snared back in mid growl Erica squirmed but he tightened his grip on the back of her neck digging his nails in deeper, and deeper all she could do was scream…._

_ "Erica! Erica! wake up!" _Jackson was shaking Erica awake. Erica's eyes shot open her fear causing her eyes to glow Jackson backed off. She sat up wiping the sweat off her brow, she was breathing heavily as she looked around. She was sitting in the back seat of the black car between Jackson and Boyd, Ian was in the front driving and looking back to see what was going on. She felt Jackson's hand on her shoulder _"you fell asleep. You were having a dream." _She let out a sigh and looked back into Ian's eyes through the rearview mirror _"dream? more like nightmare.."_ she held his gaze for a few seconds until Ian, being the ass that he was smiled _"aw dreaming of me were you?"_ she rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat looking at her feet. For some reason the dreamed seemed so real like if his nails really were digging into her skin. She reached up grabbing her neck rubbing it softly. Ian laughed in the front seat and it hit her. _"you.. you manipulated my dreams! how the hell.." _ he laughed again and she growled, what a douche.

Ian pulled into the nearest gas station _"okay pups you got 15 mins to do everything you have to do. get to it." _Erica was shocked he was actually letting them have a bathroom break plus she was starving. She climbed out of the car _"oh, but if you try to escape I will kill the ones you love." _Ian added with a laugh. Erica rolled her eyes and Jackson clenched his teeth. She headed towards the bathroom, boy did she really have to go. After a few minutes she finished and was washing her hand when she heard her name being whispered softly. She looked around listening closely for her name to be called again. She found it was coming from the vent above one of the toilets. she walked over to the toilet and stood on the seat. _"Jackson?" _she whispered softly she waited until he responded and he did his voice so low she had to listen carefully _"we don't have much time to ourselves. Listen we have to be careful about this, we have Stiles and Lydia to think about." _Erica bite her lip softly feeling her heart get heavy for Stiles, someone she liked since forever and Lydia someone she had gotten closer to in the past few months. She whispered back _"I know, what are we going to do?" _She heard him sigh_ "we have no choice we have to play along for as much as we can. we'll do what he says we'll learn what he wants us to learn. But once we get back to Beacon Hills, that's where we turn. I left the gang a note I'm hoping my girlfriend is smart enough and figured it out, so they'll be ready and waiting. We can do this." _Erica smiled softly Lydia was smart she probably figured it out already _"okay, we can do this."_ She knew it was going to be hard playing nice with Ian but she had to do it.


End file.
